


I love and miss you baby....

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Robert's baby, hurt robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Robert takes Vic's advise and calls Aaron even though he gets voicemail he still leaves a message





	I love and miss you baby....

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this SL! Poor Aaron and Robert xx

Robert picked up his phone and clicked on Aaron's number. He smiled at the picture he had. He changed it to just Aaron fast asleep looking young and perfect. His perfect Aaron.

He pressed call and the phone went straight to voicemail. Robert signed but waited to record a message. He didn't want Aaron to think he didn't try like Vic said he wanted to know the he would always love Aaron and would keep trying.

The tone ended and Robert recorded his message:

"Hey? I'm not bothering you or stalking honestly! I just wanted to call you because like Vic said I couldn't cope if you thought I didn't try. I got drunk yesterday! Twisted my ankle like before! Told you I needed you to keep me out of trouble! I hope your ok and Liv and if there's anything she needs or you then just ask and I'll give it. I can't cope Aaron! I'm so sorry! You were doing so well and now I've ruined it! I hate myself for it! I'm staying at the mill only because it hurts not being near you. I curl up into a ball at night and pretend you're with me and I'm holding you tight. My perfect baby boy. I don't know who I am anymore and it hurts I'm scared Aaron! Remember when I was scared before and you told me before not to worry you would keep me safe and you did. I've still got your ring I'm not selling it! No that's got you when you come home. I'm gonna end the message here you're probably asleep. I love and miss you baby... see you soon. My precious baby....."

Robert ended the call and went up to bed. He doubted he'd get a message from Aaron. He may get one for Liv and Chas telling them to leave Aaron alone. But he didn't care he didn't want Aaron to think that he didn't care...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx  
> Tumblr:robronfan948


End file.
